A processing element may read data from (or write data to) a register. In some cases, the processing element could be delayed or stalled if the register is not ready to provide (or receive) the data. Moreover, this type of stall condition might reduce the performance of a system (e.g., if the processing element could be performing other tasks instead of being stalled).